the_brighty_and_rainyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fall
you fall into me begging for ecstasy and i can't breathe what am i supposed to see? The Blurb Azure is an assassin. She's worked with Murha for many long moons, and is now finally moving up the ranks. But things are beginning to change, as Azure is given even more difficult assignments. She begins to meet cats who make her question her morality, loyalty, and desire to live. Part One: Fall In Line Prologue The smell of blood was in the air. Darkness had cascaded over the sky, and the travelling she-cat could hardly see anything. She kept her nose in the air, trying to keep away from the salty stench. Suddenly, a cat leaped on her back, and she fell to the ground. Dirt pushed itself through her nostrils, while she tried to breathe. "If you struggle, I'll make it hurt more." Whispered her attacker. The voice was like ice; cruel, cold, and unforgiving. The she-cat whispered, "I have kits! Please... Please don't kill me." A snort, "Do you really think kits will stop me from killing you? For all I know, you could be lying to me." She whimpered, "They're in my belly. You have to let them be born." "We have an agreement. You will birth your kits, and then I will kill you." The voice grew colder, as the she-cat was shoved to her paws. A hiss, "Don't even think about running." She followed the mysterious cat, until she suddenly realized that she was being taken towards the scent of blood. "Frightened, are we?" Laughter. The she-cat shook her head, "I'm fine." The two cats approached a clearing, and the she-cat began to feel the bodies squirming in her stomach. A third cat approached, with a sharp gaze. Her blue eyes flashed in the darkness, "You idiot! You brought her back alive. I wanted her corpse!" The reply was instant, "She's pregnant. We'll kill her after she gives birth." The blue-eyed cat snarled, "And what exactly would we do with her kittens?" "We've stolen rouge kittens before. These ones will never know the difference." The blue-eyed cat tossed her fur, "Put her in the prison. We will kill her as soon as she gives birth." The she-cat was lead away from the entrance, and taken to a hole in the ground. Rain began to fall, and the she-cat hurried inside. "As soon as you've kitted, call me down. I'll be waiting here." The she-cat nodded, "A-alright." As she moved deep into the hole, lightning flashed. For one moment, she could see the cat outside, and she gasped in horror. She dived deep into the hole, fear coursing through her blood. I thought I escaped you. As the night grew onwards, she began to kit. She was lucky to find a brittle stick in the corner of the hole, and bit down on it when the pain came. After several long minutes, she finally finished kitting. She licked her kit, and it squirmed beneath her. "Hush, my dear. It's going to be alright." She knew she was lying to herself, but she wanted to comfort her kit in her last moments. Suddenly, the cat from earlier came down. The she-cat drew back in fright, but formed a protective stance. "You have to get out of here." The she-cat blinked, "I'm sorry?" An impatient hiss, "You heard me. If Starlight gets back, she'll have your head." The she-cat reasoned that Starlight must have been the blue-eyed cat from earlier, "There's no way out. I'll be seen if I go back up." "Fool. Sit tight." The cat crossed the dirt floor, and shifted a rock at the back. A hole opened up, showing the outside, "You can get out through here." The she-cat mewed, "Why are you doing this?" "You saved my life. I owe you." Came the reply, "I brought you here to save you. Hurry." She leaned down to pick up her kit, when there was a hiss, "No, if you take her, Starlight will know I helped you." What? "That's ridiculous. Why would she know?" "Isn't it obvious? She'd figure out that I brought you here for this." The she-cat mewed, "I won't go without her. She's all I have left." "I know." Admitted the other, "That's my fault. But either you escape or you die." The she-cat looked at her daughter, "No, I won't go without her. You can die for all I care. All the evil things you've done..." "You'll be hunted. Starlight will stop at nothing to kill you." Insisted the cat, "If you go alone, she'll assume she scared you off." The she-cat glanced at her daughter, before mewing, "You have to protect her. Promise me that you'll take care of her." "What?" "Promise. I won't go, unless you promise me you'll care for her." "... I promise." The she-cat dipped her head, and nuzzled her daughter one last time. Then, she pushed through the hole, and ran off into the night. The cat pushed the rock back over the hole. There was just enough time to replace the rock, before Starlight rushed down into the hole. "Where is she?" She hissed. A look of rage plastered itself on the cat's face, "Gone. I came down to see if she had finally kitted, and I found only that." Starlight glared at the kit, "That's not possible! I would have seen her. This is madness!" "Agreed." Starligh mewed, "And why did she leave her kit behind? Ungrateful she-cat. We should kill it, just to make her pay." A snort, "I have a better idea. We raise her kit to be one of us. Watch her fall into agony." Starlight grinned, "I don't give you enough credit. Alright, Snowflake can nurse her." "Snowflake?" Starlight sighed, "She's a soft-heart, but she's the only one kitting. If she wasn't such a useful strategist, I would have had her killed long ago." The cat lifted the small kitten off the ground, and carried it out of the dirt hole, to the shelter where Snowflake was nesting. "Snowflake?" Snowflake's eyes opened, "What do you want?" "The kit. She's just been born, and needs milk." Snowflake mewed, "Oh, of course I'll take her! Give her here." The tiny kit began to suckle, as if Snowflake was her own mother. Snowflake mewed, "Does she have a name?" "No. You can choose." Snowflake nuzzled the tiny kit, "Alright, I will." For one single moment, there was a strand of hope. But as the night passed, things changed. The single strand of hope was obliterating, as darkness began to reign. Chapter One Azure flicked her ears impatiently. She wasn't sure why Starlight had left her alone in her den. Mostly, she was annoyed. Most members of Murha would give up a limb to be in Starlight's den. Azure just wished she would hurry up. Perhaps it was a trust exercise, to see if Azure could be trusted in her den. Azure doubted it, but it was the only idea she had. Starlight pushed her head through the hanging moss at that time, entering the den. She glanced at Azure and grinned. "I've been waiting for this day." She purred, "You've shown remarkable progress ever since you were young." Azure soaked up the praise, but didn't interrupt the black she-cat. Starlight mewed, "Your first kill mission is today." Azure's ears perked up. She had been waiting for this day too, and was stunned that she was getting it now. "The target is a young tom named Cedar. He lives just north of here, and roams around the old oak tree." Azure nodded, "Do you want his corpse?" Starlight shook her head, "Throw him on the Thunderpath. We don't need him." Azure dipped her head, "Very well. I will not let you down." Starlight mewed, "I expect you back by sunset." "I'll be back by sun-high at the latest." Azure boasted. Starlight replied, "I'd expect nothing less." ~ Azure found her target just after she'd left camp. She eyed him for a moment, before approaching. "Excuse me." She mewed quietly. The tom looked around, "Oh, hello. Who are you?" Azure purred, "I'm Lily. I've seen you around... and I really admire you." She batted her eyelashes, exposing her wide blue eyes. "Uh, thank you. I'm Cedar." He mewed, looking flattered. Perfect. Azure whispered, "You're so strong, and brave..." Cedar purred, "Well, you have beautiful fur. I'd love to get to know you." Azure nodded, and he lead her to his den, "It's not much," he mewed, "but it's home." Cedar led her to a mossy nest, and turned around. Azure took the moment to leap onto his back. He was dead within three seconds. She dragged his body out of the den, and towards the closest Thunderpath. She could smell the scent of monsters in the air, and followed it. When she came to it, she tossed Cedar's body just in front of a speeding monster. Then, she scampered off towards her camp. ~ Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions